Just Another Greaser Girl
by SOAOldLady
Summary: This is my First Story.. But Gloria, Dally's sister loves Darrel Curtis and she believe's he could never love her back, i guess we'll find out together if he can : i have no storyline for it so bare with me. Rated M to be sure
1. Chapter 1

Let's get this straight for everyone. I do not own the Outsiders although trust me I wish I did.

But I do own Dally's "baby" sister don't fret she's older than Dally he just calls her baby sis, and anyone else that comes along (: Mail me if you want to be in the story who's girl, or who's sister (: that being said Gloria "Glow" Winston is my character, she is Dally's older sister She is 19 years old, one year younger than Darry.

This is my story…

Things in this world don't always go according to plan… I love you Darrel Curtis… But you could never love a girl like me…

I guess I should start from the beginning… By my appearance you wouldn't guess I'm a Winston… or a Greaser… (SORRY I Don't know how to get pictures in the story :( but thats her...)

.ca/imgres?q=maria+kanellis+x&um=1&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=zZGgiDdNaRAyRM:&imgrefurl=http:/www./images/3121/maria-kanellis-of-the-wwe-on-attack/54579/&docid=nX0A2W3VPSnMWM&imgurl=http:/files./rimg_606x0/ImageDb3/185702_&w=606&h=404&ei=4EfPTuezEqGaiAKauaXfCw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=151&sig=110062881216298282606&page=10&tbnh=132&tbnw=167&start=202&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:202&tx=127&ty=46

That's me… Gloria Winston... 19 with love beyond my age of comprehending I took on the role of the mother in the Curtis household, not sure for Soda and Pony, but for the whole Gang… I take care of them after they get jumped or get into a fight with another Greaser or a Soc. But I don't care I only mind seeing them hurt, their my boys, and I will always defend my own. I'm not too much of a fighter not like Dallas anyways but when the time comes and we have to defend our own I will fight and I'm a damn good fighter too. They know it too… I aint to be messed with I love them boys and no one gunna hurt them on my watch… My father would beat me if Dally weren't around I didn't care I took the beatings from my ol' man and never said one thing, never made a sound to satisfy him… until he tried to rape me, I went into a fit of rage and nearly killed him that night but Dally came home in time and he's away for a long time now. I live with Dally at Bucks though I rent my own room. I work at Bucks to keep the room but Buck gives me some money from time to time when he don't need it or he feels I need it… What I do at Bucks nobody knows but they wanna know and I can't have that. I'm a bartender and a waitress, they know that but they know I get more money than any other one of them in that bar but they can't figure out why… that's because I sleep with Buck on the side it's how I get my income I aint proud of it but I gotta do it to make sure Darry can get by good enough to raise my boys.


	2. Chapter 2

****I do not own the Outsiders!****

Gloria's POV

Today was like every other day, I woke up took a shower got ready and headed to the Curtis' I work at Buck's at night, Dally hates it but it makes money and gets me a room so I'm far away from that abusive son of a bitch that call's himself my father. I walked into the Curtis' before most of the boys were up and walked into the kitchen, helping Darry make food for the guys, he started on the cake since he was best at it, though he would tell me mine was better than his. I swear that boy just didn't want to make the cakes and today was no exception, but like always I shrugged him off and started on the eggs for the boys, I made them according to each and everyone's preferences. I placed the plates on the table with the toast and headed to make sure the boys were up, laughing lightly when seeing Soda sleeping. Walking up to Soda I decided to jump on him, that always works to get Soda up, Pony already in the bathroom having a shower. "Soda wake up, Breakfast is ready and you don't want to be late for work, Steve should be here in half an hour to pick you up." I said after he let out a grumble about being woken up like that, though he loved being woken up like that and everyone knew it, I didn't care though I just wanted him up and not late for work. Walking out of his room and closing the door so Soda could get ready for the day I walked downstairs to see Darry taking out the cake and placing it aside so it can cool down. Smiling I looked at him "Darry eat I'll worry about the rest of the cake, I'll even make the icing that's so delicious which is why you love my cakes better" I said with a smirk, not any smirk either it was the Winston smirk, won them over every time. Darry of course listened and sat down to eat before heading up to find a shirt to wear to work that day. I took out the ingredients for the icing and placed them in order and started on making the icing, knowing the boys would be happy I made the icing from scratch today. But they'd also wonder why I did it because I normally only did that for birthdays and today was an exception. Finishing the icing I put it aside and felt the cake smiling that it was almost ready all the boys back down and dressed the two youngest ones already eating while Darry stood beside me, I knew like everyone else he wanted to know why I made the icing from scratch I let out a sigh that only Darry heard and turned around to tend to the cake icing it and cutting three pieces one for each of the Curtis boys. Two-bit would be by later and then I'd cut him a piece. "I just felt like doing something special today Darry" I said knowing that it was partially true, I had made the icing because I knew that Darry loved in and I wanted him to be happy because I truly did love Darry Curtis, letting out a small sigh I looked around and started cleaning up these boys needed me. I knew Darry was going through a rough patch but he wouldn't let me help anymore because he found out my secret, one I never wanted anyone to ever know… I felt like a prostitute and I knew if anyone else but Darry knew they'd treat me like one, or poke fun of me for it, Dally… oh Dally would Kill poor Buck before he knew what hit him and I couldn't let that happen, Buck was my only source of income, I had tried the Dingo before but I just couldn't handle it the way I can with Buck's place not to mention Buck, he was fine and easy to please well for me anyways some broad lost her room because she couldn't I just laughed at her alone in my room because I knew Buck wouldn't approve of that… Of course he called me in to finish her job and I of course took it with no other option. I looked up at Darry and I knew just from the way he looked at me that he could never love a greaser girl like me… He could never love a slut… and he defiantly could never love the abused broken girl with daddy issues and he'd never know how much she loved him because he would never care. He wouldn't look at her the same way he used to the way that she felt hope that maybe one day that he might love her too. Letting those thoughts go for a moment she looked around and shook her head "Boys time for work, Pony head to school and learn something, trust me kid you can do so much better stop daydreamin' in class and get work done you hear me kid!" I said I was the strict mother figure that loved each boy equally in different ways because each boy was different and needed a different figure, she'd be their sister if that's what they needed more than a mother, or a mother if that's what they needed but most of all she'd be their best friend that would take care of them and love them and of course keep their secrets. She knew things about every boy that no one could imagine well except Johnny, Dally knew his secrets too but that was the only exception she knew of Darrys troubles with everything and she knew his constant struggle to keep Ponyboy on track in school and she swore that she'd always help him. Money was the only thing Darry would never take from me again but I could only wish that he would get over how she made the money and accept it.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own the Outsiders!***

After the boys had left I cleaned up and made sure the boys had eaten before heading over to Bucks to check up on Dally, letting a sigh I walked up to his room and knocked not getting an answer I opened the door and I didn't see him anywhere, shaking my head I walked downstairs. I was about to leave Bucks when he called me into his room, I knew what he wanted to I walked to his room and closed the door behind me… I did what he wanted, I sucked his dick and had sex with him how he loved it, after that was done I got the money and got dressed, back to start looking for Dally. I let out a sigh and headed to Tim's place next hoping he would be there, they seemed to get along nicely lately. I knocked on Tim Sheppard's door and he answered letting me in, but telling me that Dally wasn't there, I felt like crying. Tim knew of my situation he was like another brother to me, but the difference between Dally and Tim, was that Tim was always there for me, he knew everything there was to know about me and I didn't worry about him using it against me if we ever got into a fight. Tim brought me to the living room and sat me down and looked at me with worried eyes before shaking his head and heading to get me some Cola, because unlike most of the boys at the Curtis' I liked Cola, and Tim's gang loved Cola. I treated his boys as my own as well, I did their laundry and I was a shoulder to cry on and someone who would listen and help them solve any kind of problem. Tim looked at me after handing it to me and I looked down at the ground I was ashamed of myself and Tim could see today was one of those days that it happened again he was pissed that Buck would use me like that and he always said he would kick Buck's ass for me but I wouldn't allow it. "Gloworm hunny, please just move in with me I'd rather you be here and safe, and at least then I know your safe. You wont have to Worry about Buck again the most you'll see him is if we party at Bucks, I'll support you!" I turned to him and shook my head "No I need that money, i… I want Darry to have a better life" I said looking down. Tim knew I love Darry and he didn't care I looked at him with sad eyes "I'll buy you what you need, you have free money, do what you want with it but please Gloworm please!" Gloworm was Sheppard's gang's nickname for me, I sighed and looked around and nodded "I guess… will you get my stuff from Bucks please… I don't want to see him" I said softly as I looked at him and he nodded "Head to the Curtis' I'll pick you up when I'm done getting all your shit out of Bucks and telling him you done with him" I nodded as I walked out the door with my Cola and he headed for his car and I went towards the Curtis' I walked in and looked around confused, Darry was already home and so was Soda and Steve and Pony "What time is it?" I walked in confused as I went and Sat by Darry who was doing the bills and I placed down the money Buck had given me earlier and I looked over to Dally and he looked pissed "Whats with Dal?" I asked Darry who only glared at me "I don't want your money slut" He said to me and I looked at him as if he just slapped me in the face or at least tore my heart out I looked up and Dally walked up to me "Tell me it aint true Gloria" He said I winced he never called me Gloria unless it was serious. I finally looked around to see everyone looking at me with the same look and I looked down. "Dal… Please… You… You gotta understand… I'm done with all that… this is the last of the money I'm getting from him…. I… I'm movin outta Bucks… Imma go live with Tim… Please Dal don't look at me like that.. your muh brother please Dally"

Darry just glared at her and so did Dally "Get out you slut!" Dally had yelled at her and she just covered her face with her hands letting the tears out "Darry Please" She whispered from her hands and she just shook his head and stood up leaving her money on the table as he walked out of the room to his own slammin the door to let me know he weren't comin' back out till I left.. I just cried "Fine…. I just wanted to help ya'll with a better life… I guess I was wrong to try" I turned to walk out when I saw Tims car I smiled lightly and ran to Tim who was now headin to the Curtis' front door, he had heard it all and he was pissed I shook my head "Can we go home Timmy" I said as I hugged him, he had picked me up and put me in the car his facial structure softening as she got in he drove away and I looked at him… "How'd they all find out… Darry knew… but he promised not to tell nobody" I said the tears still falling, I didn't even care I left the money Buck had given me earlier at Darrys.

*The next morning*

I woke up sore and feeling hungover from crying so much last night I walked downstairs and cooked Tim some food. Curly was in another boys home. Tim walked in and smiled as he saw me cooking him food "Awwe Gloworm you didn't have to!" He said with a smile as I set his plate down and smiled at him too "I.. I just need to feel wanted and important, and you need your food Timmy" I said softly as I looked up at him and smiled before he frowned I could tell he had thought of what the day had ahead of him "I… I Got a meeting here today, and it aint just with my boys… I wish them boys didn't find out last night cause I don't want you here when they show… I know it wont end well and I want you safe Gloworm you know my boys do to.. You got somewheres you can go till maybe tonight?" I looked at him with sad eyes but I thought about it before shruggin "I'll go to the park… maybe the lot.. I'll head to the Dingo when I get hungry…" Tim sighed and shook his head and looked at me "when I packed your clothes I saw most of them slutty… I want you to buy a new wardrobe… that aint what you are.. you know you're a hood like me… so don't dress slutty kay.. heres some money shop and eat… if that's not enough time then you can go to the park or lot or wherever kay" He said to me and I nodded as I got up to get dressed in the least slutty outfit I could find. I smiled at him lightly before headin to get some new clothes so that Tim could hold the meetin without worryin bout me bein there to get in trouble with the new gang in town. I sighed and finished shopping putting them in Tims car he had lent to me so didn't worry and then I went to the Dingo, I saw the guys and I saw buck, I took a deep breathe before headin to the new guys in Tims group to sit with them and I got my food with a small smile to each of them before lookin around "Why aint you boys in the meetin?" I asked with a small smile on my face before they looked at me with a smile "We got the important job.. watchin you princess" The one had said tryin to hit on me… I raised my eyebrow and looked at him "Watch what you say or you'll become a princess bitch" She had said to him with a growl before the other two were weren't as new as him got up and followed her to the pool tables, she had already eaten and wasn't going to drink till she got home that night, with her luck Buck walked up to her, his face all fucked up she raised her eyebrow and looked at him "What do I owe this unpleasant surprise Buck" The Curtis' followin him up too. "You listen here Bitch you aint gettin away from me that easy" he said to me and I smirked "Well Buck I think I already did" The Curtis' looked surprised that I was standin up for myself for once Darry looked a little proud of me and Dally was just confused, I was normally the nice Winston. My two boys stood up and looked at Buck and then the one who tried to make a sexual comment joined soon after knowing Tim would have his ass if anything happened to me. "Listen Buck! I only did what I did so I could help Darry out… but he's proven he don't want my help so I aint gunna be your personal slut for nuttin! Besides I got my Older brother watchin my back knowin you'd try something like this!" I said to him with a smirk "I aint watch your back slut" My own brother Dally said and I rolled my eyes "Dally if I had a choice in my last name it wouldn't be Winston" I said with a smirk and my three boys chuckled. Buck had heard enough and went to hit me but I was faster because I was waitin for that I smirked as my blade was against his throat "Wanna try that again Buck? I could kill you right now and I wouldn't blink… I wouldn't go to your funeral to morn you I'd go to laugh at your stupid ass.. you know as well as I do Buck! I might as well be a Sheppard! And them my boys. They got my back and I got theirs! So I suggest you leave us alone unless you surven us you got that boy" I said the venom dripping off my words as I brought my knife back lightly as the three boys of mine looked at me then the time. "If we don't leave now Gloworm then Tim will worry… They meetins over" They said to me and I nodded before glarin at Dally "You aint my brother Winston you never were… If you was a real brother to me like you is to Johnny then you'd know what I did to protect you, me and the rest of the gang… but you never once cared before now… Tim was there offerin me my protection and I never took it because I cared about you boys too… I don't care anymore I got more to worry bout now… I'mma go home and check on the rest of my boys now" I said flicking my hair as I turned around and out to Tim's vehicle before I heard Darry and Dally run out and Dally looked shocked "You got Tims ride?" He said and I smirked "I am Tims little Sister, and I had to be out of the house all day with no other transportation for shoppin or just to hang cause he heard what you boys said to me last night.. and hes real pissed but I come first not no anger with you boys I needed to be home and comforted and that's what my brother did. Hes takin real good care of me I aint got nuttin to worry about! I woke up this morning to a reality check.. the world gonna go on, so I'll be there happy as ever for my boys to protect them and be what they need me to be.. a best friend, a mother, or even a sister… just like I was for you and your boys. Tim looked at me and reminded me this mornin when he woke up to me cookin him breakfast… that I aint no slut and I aint no baby I aint gunna sit around and cry for what you boys said to me last night… no Imma hood, and imma start actin like it" I said as I turned the ignition and drove off, I never stopped to listen what Darry had to say to me I got back to Timmys and smiled as I went to grab my bags but he was already beside me grabbin them for me and I looked at him and smiled "Thanks for remindin me of who I am Timmy.. I feel a lot better, I saw Buck, Darry and Dally today and well I almost killed Buck for tellin me I had no right leavin and basically tryin to get me to go back forcefully and that felt good, then I went to leave and I told Dally off and Darry wanted to say somethin but I don't know what… and I guess I wont know now… but I feel good, thanks Timmy" I said as I hugged him…

**What went on that day in Tims POV**

Right after my Gloworm left the other boys showed up they said they called themselves the White boy Posse, even though some where white, others Mexican and even a few Natives, they all brought some sluts and I shook my head they told me that I could choose anyone I wanted as a thank you gift for agreein to a treaty and that they could stay if they didn't start a war with us or the Curtis gang. And they did I told them I didn't want one because I had a baby sister that I needed to look after because some guy had treated her like shit and they all looked at the broads they brought and held them closer whisperin a sorry I had a feelin that they were brothers and sisters and that made me sick. They finally left after we all signed it and agreed and then shortly after Gloworm came and I smiled huggin her back when she hugged me listenin to her and smilin grabbing her bags and lookin around before spottin the eldest Curtis' truck I walked over to it after Gloworm went in to start dinner for us and the gang. "What you want Darry? To yell at her call her a slut some more? I wont have it! That's my baby sister you yelled at last night you lucky I didn't rip you apart.. and that I put you in a peace treaty… you know I only did that for our Gloworm.. you got that boy!" I had yelled at him before I stopped to listen… What I heard I never expected to come out of his mouth ever…

"I love her…" Darry said lookin down he wouldn't even look at me I just looked at him like he slapped me… "Then why treat her the way you did?" I asked lookin at the man infront of me "Because I was mad that it wasn't me she was with… I was mad because I didn't ask her out when I had a chance" Darry said lookin down I sighed and looked at the house before lookin at him "You know the words you said to her… the..they just weren't right shes been through too much for that bullshit you al pulled last night… Her father raped her you know that! That's why even though hes in jail she was livin at Bucks, he abused her and raped her" I said glaring at Darry and he just looked shocked "Why she never tell us? Or even me… Dally didn't even know" Darry said to me and I smirked "Because she felt I was the only one who wouldn't judge her and you know somethin Curtis! She was right because look at the way you boys treated her!" Next thing I hear is my Gloworms voice out the door "Timmy who you talkin to? Timmy… Is that… Darry?" Her voice went soft before she shook her head and smiled softly before walkin over to her without so much as a glance at Darry " Yeah I just got mad at him for the other night I didn't hit him though I know you wouldn't want me to Gloworm, what did you need sis" I said looking down at her and she smiled before shaking her head hugging me "You're the best Brother Timmy.. But other than that Dinners ready" She said and I smiled following her into the house and I shut the door not even thinking about Darry because I didn't know what to think I had to think of a way for them to talk without her knowing I had something to do with it I smiled sitting down and eating what she had made and I smiled I loved her food and I always did she was the best cook ever. "I love you Gloworm, thanks for dinner" I said lookin at her with a smile and she smiled back "I love you too Timmy, and your welcome all of you I really do love makin food for you boys" She said with her glow going on. That glow is why we call her Gloworm, she was my baby sister and the gangs mother and I didn't mind because she was happy and it didn't hurt her or stress her out, it suited her.


	4. Chapter 4

*** I don't own the Outsiders but I do own Gloria :)(:***

Gloria's POV

Tim was talkin to Darry earlier and it kind of bugged me, but I wasn't gunna let it because he musta been talkin to him for a reason and I wasn't gunna pry if Timmy wants to tell me, he will. I looked up at all my boys and watched them eat and I smiled, I loved seein them happy, it made everything seem okay, and that nothin in the world could touch me cause I got my boys. After everyone finished their dinner and said they were full I smiled and did the dishes, puttin' them away and smiled as I looked at everything before joining Timmy out in the living area, the rest of our boys left already and I smiled sitting down next to him curlin up to his side. Every time I'm hangin' with Timmy in his livin' room I would curl up against him with a blanket and normally fall asleep and Timmy would carry me upstairs to "my" room that's what he always called it even before I moved in with him today. Timmy put his arm around me like always and I laid my head down as we watched a show that we've watched together and only together for as long as she could remember. They would only ever always watch it together if they weren't together and it were on well then they just didn't watch it. Lately they've been missing a few shows because I was with Buck, but now I'm home and wont ever miss another show again. I let out a sigh and smiled as I looked up at Timmy and smiled "Did you want something to drink?" She smiled lightly and looked back at the TV when he disagreed and pulled me closer and I just smiled as we watched the show.

*The Next day*

I woke up in bed and I shook my head and giggled before standing up, taking a shower and getting dressed heading downstairs to make Timmy breakfast. Setting everything on the counter I start to make his breakfast, and I seriously hoped that there wasn't another meeting today because I could not take having another run into Darry and his boys or even Buck for that matter. Looking around I placed it on the table just as Tim came into the room and he smiled at me as I sat at my place and he sat in his and I just relaxed and we talked and laughed catching up since the last time we actually got to sit down for a meal. Tim looked at me and smiled but it wasn't any smile, it was the_ I got somethin up my sleeve and it had to do with you_ I looked at him with a raised eyebrow normally when Tim had that look it was never aimed for me, it was always somethin else and I just smirked and enjoyed the show but all good things gotta come to an end. "Let's hang out just you and me Gloworm.. All day just hang out like old times" I looked at him and shrugged with a smile on my face I guess I didn't have to worry after all "Okay Timmy, I'll go and get dressed… you go on and have a shower" I said standin up bringing our dishes to the Sink, running some water and adding the soap I let It soak, I would do them after I got dressed and ready for the day. When everything was good I turned off the water and headed upstairs and towards my room to get everything done. Turned on my curling iron and started on my makeup, I never wore too much just enough to highlight my appearance, once that was done I started on my hair as I finished curling it I turned off my curler and headed downstairs to do the dishes and clean up I quickly finished the dishes before cleaning the counters. When that was all done I went and cleaned the table and the counters before walking out to the living room to see Tim all ready and I smiled "What we gunna do Timmy?" I asked with a smile as I walked over to him with the same look on my face as always when I asked a question, he just smiled as always and shook his head "Were gunna head to get some weed first" Of course he doesn't mean the drugs he means smokes! I just smile and nod as I put on my heels and grab my leather jacket, it suits me and it seems like it was made for me, all I know was that it was sent to me by some unknown person of course Tim had all his guys over look it and if they were willing have their broads were it, once Timmy had finally given it that okay I was allowed to wear it and I still did because I loved it and it seems like it was too much money for any grease she knew to buy it.. maybe stole it… she didn't care as long as Timmy said it was fine to wear it was fine to wear, I looked around and we both walked outside he of course locked the door we didn't trust people around here and we had a lot of valuables they could steal to sell and make some more money so they can make it by we just couldn't have that. I went and got in his car taking the passenger side while he slid into the drivers and off we went to the DX because Tim was old enough to actually buy smokes we got out of the car and headed in I looked over and I saw Soda… _great_ I thought exactly what I needed. I sighed before Tim just put his arm around my shoulder and we went to get drinks like always I grabbed mine and he grabbed his usual of course Cola, before he grabbed two chocolate bars again our usual and we went to pay I just stayed a little behind Tim as we put our stuff on the counter I didn't say nuttin and I wouldn't look up at him either… The way they treated me hurt and I wasn't about to let it show to nobody because they didn't deserve to see me hurt. Tim ordered his smokes and paid as we headed out I knew Soda wanted to say somethin but he didn't I wasn't surprised there I had Tim Sheppard with me and on top of that Soda wasn't the type of guy to say somethin' mean to ya, he may think it but he just would never say it. When that was done we went to each of the boys place so Tim could tell them that they were to keep look out on their Territory and that not to call for him or go lookin for him today because he was having a day with Gloworm like old times before the Sheppard crew were on top of the food chain. I looked around by the time every guy knew and we went home and ate lunch and cleaned up we watched a show for a few hours and I was about to make dinner when he told me we was going to the Dingo for dinner I shrugged it off.

I didn't know that he had called Darry and told him we were heading to the Dingo for dinner and that he could talk to me then… When he finished his so important call that couldn't wait for tomorrow we headed to the Dingo and we walked in his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist if people didn't know us they'd think we was goin together but we was just that close. We went and sat down at our booth that was the Sheppard's outfits table We got our usual drinks and then they went back to tell the Cook we was here so we could get our usual. Me and Tim come here for dinner all the time and get the same things every time so they never asked us what we want any more they just tell the cook that Gloria and Tim are here so they just cook it and bring it out to us…


	5. Chapter 5

***I Do Not Own the Outsiders! Anything you do not recognize is mine. ***

_they just tell the cook that Gloria and Tim are here so they just cook it and bring it out to us…_

Once they left after taking the order, Tim kept looking around and it freaked me out, It was like he was anxious or something. Let me tell you that look defiantly did not suit Tim Sheppard at all it wasn't him. After a few minutes or food came and they refilled our pops; eating the food and drinking our drinks we just sat back and talked like old times it was great, defiantly something I needed. After everything that had been going on in my life how shitty it had become I needed a day out with Timmy, That's why I love Tim Sheppard he was the only one who didn't judge me for the things I've done, because he knew there was a reasoning behind my actions though he didn't agree with the actions, he agreed with the reasoning. Tim was defiantly someone I would be grateful for until the day I die. Once our food was done Tim paid and told me sit here and wait until he comes to get me, he just wanted to warm up the car so I wasn't sitting in the cold or something. I knew at that moment there was a reasoning behind our hanging out and it kind of dampened my mood, I was upset he was planning something, something he didn't want to see for himself. Something that probably had to do with Darry.

*Tim's POV*

I told her to wait I fed her some crap on not wanting her to sit in the cold, even though it was the Summer and we both knew that was bullshit, but I'm Tim Sheppard no one crossed me, I said something and they believed it, I felt bad for lying to her though. She's my Gloworm, the light to my darkest hours, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if she didn't look at me like a brother, maybe we'd be dating, maybe we'd have kids? Be married? Be happy? Would she be happy? I shook my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts, she was my Gloworm but Darry's everything and I couldn't take his happiness away from him because I was already a miserable old fool, she needed Darry not me, I could take care of her give her everything she wanted I was rich enough, but I couldn't show her the love in front of everybody that Darry could. I'm a no good Hood she needed Darry not me.

*Darrel's POV*

I took a deep breath seeing Tim walk out of the diner alone I knew it was my turn so I turned and walked into the diner looking around I spotted her by herself just sitting there playing with her bracelet the same one Sheppard bought her for her birthday. I took a deep breath it was now or never, so I braced myself and walked up to her. "Hey Glo, mind if I sit down?" I said as I looked at her not daring to sit down until I knew it was okay with her. "Darry what you doin' here? Come to call me more names?" She asked me and my heart broke right there, I took a deep breath shaking my head "No, No, No! Glo please listen to me please! I… I… I didn't mean any of it, I love you! I was jealous I mean he got all of you and I got... never mind that aint important but please! Please believe me, I don't want you for sex, I want you to love me Glo you mean the world to me, my happiness depends on yours! When I walked out slammin' my door it was because I didn't want to see you cry no more Glo, please I love you" I said trying not to cry, I wouldn't, no I couldn't break down, not in the middle of a diner. I looked at her hoping she'd say somethin' soon cause it was killin me.

*Gloria's POV*

I sat there listening to Darry, what did he want me to say? That I love him too? Because I couldn't, I just couldn't put myself through the pain of that, because I knew that his gang still looked at me like a whore, and I wasn't gunna deal with bein called a two bit tramp. Of course Two-Bit would be offended by that but none the less he would agree with the words. I sighed and looked up at Darry I could tell he was tryin not to cry "I…I'm sorry Darry I… I truly am but I... I can't sit there and listen to ya boys call me a tramp… I can't go through it again, I'm sorry I already broke because your boys was lookin at me with all that shame, and my own brother! My brother stood there yellin at me callin me a whore? I can't I'm sorry Darry.. I Love you I really do… I just… I wish that was enough… but sometimes… if our loves strong enough Darry maybe… maybe one day we'll be together but first I need ta get my life in order… so I can stand there and listen to them call me every name in the book." I had said wiping a tear that escaped from my eye as I looked away I couldn't see the pain I put him through I knew he wouldn't show it… but his eyes.. his eyes sure would. I felt horrible for what I said but I knew I couldn't put up with them….

"What… what if I explained… what if I could… could promise they wouldn't say nothin to yah?" He asked me and I looked up with a small smile "Then I'd agree... but you can't promise that Darry, they'll say things no matter what.. you might not be there when they say it… you might be but the thing is Darry is that, that's how they see me…" I said I couldn't look at him I just wished Tim would come get me… TIM! That son of a BITCH! I can't believe that fucker! He… he set this up! How... how could he do that to me! I just feel like going and crawling in a hole now. Darry nodded before looking to the door and looking down at me again "I promise ya I'll fix this… everythin you can have your life back… I'm sorry I told them I am… but they heard me getting mad… because I love yah, they know that too which is why no one else said nuttin because I love you… but of course that aint enough for ol' Dal is it?" He said letting out a sigh as he looked at the floor and at me once again I had nothing to say I had said all I needed to "I promise I'll make it right again Glo I promise…. One more thing… I know we'll be together because I know were meant to be." He said before walking off. I had to wipe more tears from my eyes, I couldn't believe I was crying, I took a deep breath before looking around I knew I wiped my tears away but I knew Tim would see it… Tim showed up just as I thought about him I looked up at him and glared "Why would you make me do somethin' like that Tim! That really hurt… both of us" I said before standing up and walking out, I didn't want to make a bigger scene that what we already had, "I'm sorry Gloworm but he loves you and he makes you happy…" I cut him off right there "MADE! MADE me happy Tim, he ruined that when he told the guys what I did to get the money I gave them ever' month" I said just getting in the passenger side I was done talking about it and Tim knew that.

*Tim's POV*

I Took a deep breath trying to mentally prepare myself for the spittin' I was about to get I knew she'd be pissed but I couldn't expect less from her, I mean I set that up and guaranteed she's figured it out she already she was a smart gal and I loved her for that admired her even. Walking in I saw the tears and I got angry knowing I caused them, well not personally but my actions, I looked down and let her get made before I responded to her outside the diner "I'm sorry Gloworm but he loves you and he makes you happy…" I got cut off, that's when I knew I was in for it… "MADE! MADE me happy Tim, he ruined that when he told the guys what I did to get the money I gave them ever' month" She said before getting in the passenger side of my car shutting the door letting me know that this conversation was over. I took a deep breath before getting in the driver's side and driving off I knew she was pissed so I turned on the music not wanting to say anything else to piss her off… I felt horrible a feeling I wasn't use to and I didn't like it so I knew I had to make it up to her.


	6. Chapter 6

** I do not own anything of the Outsiders**

Tims POV

I felt horrible a feeling I wasn't use to and I didn't like it so I knew I had to make it up to her.

**Back to Normal POV**

I Was furious, and a bit upset I couldn't believe him! Like seriously! Tells everyone MY Secret, than expects me to be his girl? No! I don't think so, like what an asshole! Fuck my life I can't believe how downhill that just went! Like I.. I just don't know how to feel right now, how should I feel, like I just want to go home now, really that was just soo rude of him. Taking a deep breath I looked over to Tim

"I just want to go home and rest… maybe think about some things" I said to him with a frown on my face I just looked away and put my head on the glass, really I just don't know what to do anymore I actually wasn't listening to Tim anymore like what would I say anyways, I just need some alone time. I need to sort this shit out, I'm a greaser, I'm no Sheppard where they're just like tuff right there and know what to say and how to take shit no, I'm a fuckin' Winston as much as I hate to be I am. Winston's just freak out and do something stupid, but I aint lookin to go to the cooler, I would not do good in there, it just aint me, not my personality. I'm better than that, I know right and wrong, though I do wrong, what greaser doesn't? taking a breath I opened the door when he turned off the engine and got out, closing the door behind me, walking up to the Sheppard's door heading right for my room so I could just think, I always do that better alone. I'm good at thinkin' always usin my head, I think that's why the gangs like to keep me around, I can think like a cop on the spot… maybe that's because they've questioned me so much about shit, like Dallas, and the Sheppard's, I've become quiet adapt to their style of thinkin' and I'm real good I could out smart any cop no stupid thing like Dallas, but like real smart, he'd get thrown into the slammer for anything just to add to his record but mines clean, maybes that so I can get a good job when I'm truly ready to settle but now I'm just havin' fun. That's it… Fun! I'll get Tim and his boys to take me to the bar tonight… maybe just Bucks but as long as I'm there with someone I'll be good. Sure I could handle my own but Buck he's one crazy mother fuckaa! I would not be able to take his ass on! He'd surely beat me without even trying!

**Tim's POV**

What now… I'm not running off to the gang because Gloworm needs me right now… but she wont let anyone in her room, I know that because I know that look that was on her face on the way home. I let out a groan why do women have to be so fuckin' confusing like I thought she liked Darry, but then she comes out crying? Like did he hurt her? Was that fucker lying to me? Oh FUCK! I'm gunna kick that Curtis' ass! Fuck this My Baby dolls upstairs doing god knows what, fuck!

"Baby, I'll be right back I promise! I gotta deal with someone" I said before storming out of the house, Fuck this shit he's gettin it! I thought to myself as I got in my car and sped off to the Curtis' cracking my neck as I saw his truck I stomped on the breaks and turned off the car and stormed up to the door pulling it open knowing it was because they never lock the fuckin' door how stupid of them! Anyways on to important matters, like the reason I'm here! Right…

"DARREL CURTIS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" My voice shouted out into the house I don't care who's here that fucker is dead!

"In the Kitchen" Darrys voice came so I walked to the kitchen I took a deep breath settle this as calmly as possible before freaking out, come on you're a Sheppard you can do it.

"What did you say to Glo?" I asked cautiously, I really don't want to know, and I doubt that he'd tell me the truth, fuck! Why am I not just kicking his ass again? Oh fuck right.. Sheppard… I'm a Sheppard… gotta keep calm there's a possibility that he'll tell the truth. For his sake he better not lie.

"I told her I loved her" Darry said with way too much confidence for me, what a cocky fucker! Wait Sheppard… calm down

"Why is she all upset then fuck?" I asked, now I'm confused what the fuck is going on like really? Women!

"She said it was too late because the guys no matter what would look at her different because I told them how she got the money, but there my boys! What am I supposed to do when they all come up to me asking where she gets the money? Lie, that's no way a leader, should act" So he's finally admitting to be the gang leader… well it's about damn time!

I had no idea what to say…. I guess that sounds right "Well I don't blame her… and I don't blame you either… not like she woulda took well under all that pressure from those boys…" I took a deep breath I cannot believe this! I guess I'll find out from her now I guess

"Okay, well Imma go check on her now Curtis" I said and left not waiting for any response because she needed me I took a breath again why am I so fuckin' nervous? Oh yeah… she could be crying… FUCK what if she's crying I'm fucked…

"Baby don't worry I'll be there soon I will I promise" I said out loud to myself as if she could hear it


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Gloria Winston, and the plot :D

I am so sorry I haven't been updating to those of you who are faithful to my story, but I have seem to lost my muse, maybe I'll go watch the movie again hopefully get it back… but the thing is that my boyfriend just left me, in the most fucked up way… by sleeping with another girl because someone told him I cheated, but he wouldn't talk to me so I could explain that I did nothing of the sort…

Tims POV**

I quickly drove home and ran upstairs to see my Baby, knocking on her door before I entered I peeked into her room to look at her with a small half smile I walked in, rubbing the back of my neck I looked at her frowning

"Baby… Darrel said that… well he said you turned him down baby doll why? I swear you in love with that guy so why turn him down baby doll?"

I asked in a concerned voice, I thought it was weird I could do that but my Gloworm would be the only one to hear of this side. She was my one weakness…

"Because…. *hiccup* He told everyone *hiccup* my secret *hiccup* what would they all think of me? *hiccup* What will they say *hiccup* You heard what Dally *hiccup* My own brother *hiccup* said"

Glo said trying to stop the tears from falling down her face trying not to cry. Baby always knew that I hated to see her cry, and I'd kill any man who made her cry, like I went to Curtis' today on intends to kill him but what he said got me all confused.

**Glorias POV**

I looked up at Timmy when he walked in the room replying to him trying to stop myself from crying because I knew he hated it when I cried, and I also knew what he was capable of. Taking a deep breathe I looked at him with sad eyes

"I wish it could be different Timmy… I really do"

I said looking at him trying to stop myself from crying again. I was done crying over Darrel Curtis, because like my momma said theres no use crying over spilt milk. Crying over a man was useless, crying over the past was worse because that was yesterday and you always have to look forward and live for today because we're not guaranteed tomorrow. We could die any day, we are at war with the Soc's and with ourselves every day, and now there is a new gang in town. Could we trust them? Or do they want our property, will they turn on us? I looked at Tim when I heard him speak up

"Baby, don't let them get to you, hold your head up because you did what you had to. You made due with what you had, and I respect you for that if they don't? fuck them! They don't matter because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind"

He said looking at me and I nodded lightly as I took a deep breath as I looked at him

"Your right Timmy, but what if I lost my shot?"

He smirked at me like he knew something, and I hated when Timmy knew something that I didn't, it was always unnerving.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Gloria Winston, and the plot :D

He smirked at me like he knew something, and I hated when Timmy knew something that I didn't, it was always unnerving….

After that unnerving smirk that Tim gave me he told me to get dressed and look pretty, not have make up running down my face. Taking a deep breath I washed my face redid my hair and make up and got changed as I walked downstairs to see Tim sitting on the couch waiting for me as I raised my eyebrow at him

"Do I look okay Timmy?" I asked my best friend, the brother I always wanted.

His response "You look Gorgeous like always baby" and all I could do was smile because while having to fix myself up I realized that Tim was going to force me to at least try. I took a deep breath and nodded as I looked at him

"Alright I'm ready Timmy" I said as I looked up at him with a small smile as I nervously flattened my clothing. I took a deep breath and followed Tim out to the car as we pulled out I looked at him hoping for some reassurance which I got from him like always he was always looking out for me and he knew when I needed it.

Tims POV

I looked over at Glo when we pulled out because I knew she'd have second thoughts any minute now before we got to the Curtis' household. So I took her hand in mine and squeezed it smiling at her before looking at the road keeping her hand in mine as I pulled up to their house finally I looked at her again just in time to see that deep breath she took to calm herself down smiling at her I squeezed her hand again before nodding

"I'll be right here" I said to her as she got out of the car, now I could only wait and hope for the best because I don't want to see her get hurt because she didn't try, but I also didn't want her to get hurt because she did try. But the worst thing she could do is going the rest of her life wondering what if I tried. I was so wrapped up in thought that when I looked over to see her she was already in the house smiling since she went in and wouldn't I relaxed and waited.

Normal POV

I walked in the house smiling lightly as I looked around the kitchen for Darry smiling bigger when I saw him and no one else was here.

"Darry?" I said quietly as I looked at him biting my lip as I walked closer slowly hoping he was alright and not mad at me because of earlier.

"Gloria?" He said looking up at me and I just smiled nodding as I sped up to a normal speed as I got closer he stood up and wrapped me in his arms smiling down at me

"I'm so happy you came!" He exclaimed as he looked down at me and I nodded laughing lightly

"I was scared" I said looking at him, I could only ever tell Tim and him if I was scared anyone else would make fun of me for it. I smiled as I hugged him back not wanting to let him go again though, I did and stepped back

"I don't know the outcome, I don't know what will happen but I want to try" I said looking at him taking a deep breath a little nervous that he didn't anymore but somehow I knew he would I knew that he'd hug me and tell me I was silly. And that part was right because he hugged me tight lifting me up laughing

"I'm so happy you said that!" He said smiling at me, that beautiful smile that I hadn't seen in a while as I smiled back

"Where is everyone?" I asked not that I actually minded their absence it made this whole thing easier.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders only Gloria Winston and the Plot.

Recap:

"Where is everyone?" I asked not that I actually minded their absence it made this whole thing easier.

Darry's POV

Gloria just asked me where everyone was and I frowned but chuckled a little bit.

"They're all at the Movies or at Bucks" I responded before looking down at her with a small smile as she looked up at me with that smile that anyone would love, and the smile that always warmed up my day, even when I knew what she did to get her money. I was only jealous, and upset that she would do that to herself.

"Why did you Gloria?" Knowing she would know what I was talking about and I saw that smile disappear.

*Gloria's POV*

He asked me "Why did you Gloria" and I knew automatically what he meant exactly and I frowned as I looked down but he grabbed my chin and he made me look him in the eye and I knew that he really didn't care.

"Because you needed the money and because I didn't think I could have you." I responded as I looked him in the eyes as I bit my lip waiting for his answer.

I heard him chuckle as I saw a smile appear on his face as he shook his head.

"You could have had me anytime Glo, Baby I love you, I have since I met you, I wish you never did that to yourself"

He said and I smiled as I shook my head laughing "Dar, you coulda had anyone, why me?"

It was his turn to laugh and shake his head at me because I guess I just didn't get it, "But they aint you Baby" He said, I had developed that nickname when I was takin care of everyone, but I didn't mind, I knew they meant it with affection, and not to mock me. So I smiled at Darry and I kissed him, I told him I loved him, and that if he wanted I'd be his… I guess I was never prepared for what he'd say… I loved Darry, and Darry loved me, I didn't move in with him like the gang expected I stayed with Timmy, I loved him like a brother. But I guess that's my happy ending, the end? Well that's a whole new story.


	10. Chapter 10

There may be another Story out to finish this one, and I'm terribly sorry for those of you who stayed Loyal, I'll see if I can get any motivation to write another, or it may just b a short story to tell the rest of the happy ending, either way the next one will no longer be under the story "Just Another Greaser Girl" So stay tuned and I guess we'll see if the story has a happy ending.


End file.
